El comienzo del final
by flopin
Summary: Sus ojos mantenían aquella chispa de querer cambiar al mundo, que ni un duelo o batalla perdida podría apagar, mientras sus risas se diluían en el viento, con el fuego quemandolos en el intento y los gritos heroicos rompiendo las defensas de lo infame, traspasando mas allá del cielo rojo.
1. Chapter 1

_**Nota de autora: **__hola, queridos lectores. Creo que entenderán que nada del fantástico mundo de Harry Potter es mió, pertenece a nuestra muy querida J.K. Rowling, quien hizo posible que muchos de nosotros pudiéramos escapar de nosotros mismos y ser lo que siempre hemos intentado. _

_Tengo que contarles que este sitio que me han brindado no es mió, una muy querida amiga me hará el favor de publicar todas las historias que tengo. Yo no puede hacerlo por mi propia cuenta, estoy algo incomunicado ahora, así que ella recibe los escritos en papel. También me ha contado que escriben comentarios sobre los fics (como ustedes los llaman) y el autor tiene, por cortesía, que contestar. Pido disculpas anticipadas porque eso no lo podré hacer, bueno, si es que me llega alguno. El sitio en que me encuentro no tiene este tipo de tecnologías y voy a tardar algunos meses en salir (si es que salgo), por lo que mi amiga leerá de vez en cuando alguno que otro comentario y me lo contara._

_Doy gracias a ella, por apoyarme, levantarme el ánimo e ir a visitarme y sacarme de la locura. Y por su puesto, doy gracias a ellos, que han estado conmigo en los tiempos más oscuros e impiden que no me rompa, que no me dañe. Porque sin ello todo se habría ido a la basura de una buena vez. Son mi medicina, pero como toda buena medicina se convierte en droga._

_Gracias, y que comience el final._

**_Sostuve el libro en alto._**

**_-¿En el también hay deporte?_**

**_-Esgrima. Luchas. Tortura. Veneno. Amor verdadero. odio. Venganza. Gigantes. Cazadores. Malas personas. Buenas personas. Mujeres Bellisimas. Serpientes. Arañas. Dolores. Muerte. Hombres valientes. Hombres cobardes. Hombres fuertes como osos. Persecuciones. Fugas. Mentiras. Verdades. Pasiones. Milagros._**

**_-Suena bien- repliqué._**

**_William Goldman, La princesa prometida._**

_**I. Nunca Jamás.**_

Ian camina apresuradamente por los fríos pasillos del castillo hacia el Gran Comedor. El rumor que circula entre los alumnos lo había tomado por sorpresa. Nunca imagino que fueran tan irremediablemente estupidos como para cometer tal barbaridad, era como ponerle fecha al día de su ejecución. Y lo que mas le hacia hervir la sangre era que el idiota de Potter ni siquiera podía mantenerla a salvo, para ser sinceros ni el mismo sabia cuidarse solo. ¡Por Merlín! Entrar al Ministerio de Magia y sabotearlo, era un golpe demasiado duro para que ellos lo hubieran realizado solos. Era obvio que habían recibido ayuda y desgraciadamente él sabia quién se las había proporcionado, así que los rumores no estaban tan lejos de la verdad como él pensaba.

Al cruzar las puertas del Gran Comedor su mirada viajo automáticamente hacia la mesa escarlata y dorado, y una punzada de dolor a atravesó su cuerpo al no encontrarse con aquellos ojos verdes. Más sin embargo algo más atrajo su atención: Ginny Weasley lo mira atentamente, como aquel primer día en el expreso, tratando de atravesarlo con su mirada y ver dentro de su interior, intentando descubrir si lo que se dice es cierto. Ian desvía la mirada. No tiene ganas de comunicarle con palabras silenciosas que es verdad lo de "La Gran Hazaña", como algunos le han nombrado. _Que tontería._

Se sienta en la mesa de Slytherin y observa la comida, no le apetece en lo más mínimo probar bocado. Y mientras se cuestiona el paradero de _ellos,_ los hermanos Carrow entran y se dirigen a la mesa de los profesores con altivez, sintiéndose los malditos dueños del mundo. _Cómo si alguna vez pudieran llegar a serlo, _piensa. Tan solo de verles le da asco y se le retuerce el estomago por la furia; quiere matarles, arrancarles el corazón y dárselos de comer al Calamar Gigante. Porque es su culpa (y también de Snape, que casi nunca se aparece, _mejor, así nadie ve su repugnante cara de murciélago_) que ella no haya podido ir a Hogwarts. Que no este junto a él, como lo habían prometido.

Pero se contiene, porque enfrentarse a los Carrow no le conviene, seria ofender directamente al Señor Tenebroso. Y eso, ahora, no es lo adecuado. _Por ahora no._

Inclina la cabeza hacia el cielo nocturno del techo encantado: es precioso, esta despejado y las estrellas parpadean incesantes. _Las estrellas…_

…_las que guían el camino de los niños perdidos hacia Nunca Jamás. _

A veces él también quisiera que existiera ese lugar, tal vez ahí nunca se hubieran separado, seguirán siendo niños, sin preocupaciones, responsabilidades, papeles que actuar; y tal vez, solo tal vez, la guerra _nunca jamás_ los hubiera alcanzado, nunca les hubiera arrebatado la inocencia…ni siquiera la libertad.

_La niña pelirroja lo miraba, con dos esmeraldas como ojos, entre confusa y divertida: no debía de tener mas de siete años, de piel blanca, con el cabello ondulado suelto hasta los hombros, el vestido celeste un poco viejo y deslavado le llegaba por debajo de las rodillas, y estaba seguro de que si él se levantaba del suelo, ella seria, con unos cuantos centímetros, un poco mas baja que él. _

_En su rostro apareció una sonrisa llena de inocencia, sin maldad que ocultar._

_¿Te encuentras bien? - pregunto sin dejar de sonreír._

_Y a ella qué le importaba, al fin de cuentas por su culpa estaba en el suelo. Se levanto como pudo y sacudió unas cuantas ramitas de su ropa, antes de encararla con la mirada._

_- Debes de estar perdido – dijo sin darle tiempo a responder. Si, cómo no. La que debía de estar perdida era ella, se notaba a leguas que era hija de muggles. Él con toda su magia era capaz de encontrar perfectamente el camino a casa del tío Darta -. Yo te podría ayudar, pero tengo un poco de prisa, ¿sabes? Si no salgo del bosque antes de que salgan las estrellas no sabré cuál de todas es y no podré llegar al país de Nunca Jamás –los ojos le brillaron._

_- ¿El país de Nunca Jamás? – dijo mas para sí mismo. No había escuchado hablar de él, bueno, tampoco es como si hubiera escuchado hablar de muchos._

_¡Si! ¿No lo has escuchado? Ahí vive Peter Pan y los niños perdidos, y Garffiul, y Campanita. Y nunca tienes que preocuparte por crecer, siempre serás un niño; y podrás volar si Campanita te baña con un poco de polvo de hadas, siempre y cuando tengas pensamientos alegres. Y puedes escapar de tus problemas, olvidar a todos… hasta a tus padres- lo miro intensamente, nadie lo había echo antes, y pudo jurar que eran los ojos mas expresivos y hermosos de todo el mundo. _

_Yo no quiero olvidar a mis padres. Además, cómo vas a llegar si no tienes escoba- pregunto. La niña abrió la boca para contestar pero de ella no salio ni una sola palabra.- ¿Ves? Ni si quiera puedes volar en una escoba porque eres una muggle. No me sorprendería que seas tu la que estas perdida- le dijo con un poco de maldad en la voz._

_La niña se mostró ofendida: tal vez no comprendió lo que quería decir con eso de la escoba y esa palabra rara que nunca había escuchado, pero ella sabia perfectamente en dónde estaba y hacia que lado tenia que regresar por si quería volver con la Señorita Milo, lo cual era muy poco probable. Se irguió en toda su escasa altitud y lo fulmino con la mirada._

_¡Por supuesto que se donde estoy!- le contesto enojada-. La Señorita Milo esta hacia allá- señalo con el dedo índice muy sabiamente el norte-, por lo tanto la salida del bosque queda hacia allá- movió su brazo hacia el sur y después de un instante lo bajo-. Campanita vendrá por mi, me rociara con polvos de hada, yo pensares en cosas alegres, volare y seguiré la segunda estrella a la derecha, sin necesidad de escoba o… ¡mugdels! O como sea que hayas dicho. Así que si no te importa me voy, el sol se ocultara pronto y no quiero perder mi oportunidad- camino hacia donde se encontraba él y lo empujo para quitarlo de su camino. Ahora solo podía ver su espalda._

_Esa niña si que se estaba pasando, aunque, desgraciadamente para ella, le estaba comenzando a caer bien. _

_¿Y cómo sabes que existe?- pregunto, si tenia suerte la podría hacer enojar un poco mas._

_¿Y tu como sabes que no existe?-dijo sin voltear. Sorteo unos cuantos troncos esparcidos por el suelo-. No porque no lo hayas visto significa que no exista- se detuvo y giro la cabeza para verlo unos cuantos segundos-. Las verdaderas estrellas son las que guían el camino de los niños perdidos hacia Nunca Jamás. No lo olvides- le sonrió y continuo su camino._

_Se quedo plantado ahí y en su rostro se dibujo una sonrisa._

_La vio perderse entre los árboles, como el sol en el horizonte. Tenía razón, pero ella no estaba pérdida, no podría encontrarlo._


	2. Chapter 2

_Las gotas de agua caían sobre el cristal de la ventana que comenzaba a empañarse por los cambios de temperatura. Sentada en el alfeizar de la misma, una chiquilla pelirroja miraba hacia fuera con la barbilla sobre las rodillas, anhelante, deseosa de poder estar bajo la lluvia. No tendría más de nueve años._

_Aun no se podía creer que la Señorita Milo no los dejara salir a jugar fuera, era algo realmente malvado privarlos de tan maravilloso momento. Lo peor es que era la única enfurruñada ahí, en el frió saloncito de visitas. Todos los demás niños se encontraban arriba, en los dormitorios, cubiertos con mantas calientitas._

_Pego la frente contra el frió cristal, los ojos verdes penetrando mas allá de aquella casa, soñando con aventuras, con lugares extraños y lejanos, con castillos, bosques, criaturas fantásticas, enemigos mortales, conspiraciones, amores pasionales, amigos leales… y lluvia empapándola por completo. Se permitió tejer una telaraña de fantasías que nadie creería que se convertirían en realidad. _

_Suspiro. Lo que daría por estar fuera, pensó._

**II. Locura.**

Un grito desgarrado estremeció el bosque.

¡Por Dios, Sirius, eres un maldito idiota!- maldecía Remus por lo bajo mientras buscaba entre la mochila.

Sirius Black estaba tendido sobre la hierba, pálido como la cera. Cerraba las manos en puño, apretaba los parpados y los labios fuertemente, tratando de contener el dolor y no volver a gritar. El vientre bajo estaba cubierto de sangre.

Dolor, oleadas de dolor. No era como cuando se comió varias cajas de chocolate con siete años y vomito por tanta azúcar; ni cuando a los once conoció a James y de ahí en adelante todo eran risas hasta reventar, cuando el estomago ya no podía mas; o a los quince, cuando tuvo que darle una _lección_a Needham por burlarse de la capa zurcida de Remus…

No, esto era peor.

Sintió como las piernas comenzaban a temblar sin control. Los muy _putos_ si que le habían jodido.

Abrió los ojos y lo que vio le aminoro literalmente el dolor: James, Remus y Lily estaban arrodillados junto a él. Las manos de la pelirroja revoloteaban de un lado para otro cubiertas de sangre, los ojos preocupados, realmente preocupados, no como cuando hacían una broma o llegaba tarde a sus reuniones de prefectos. Remus murmuraba algo, que no lograba captar, muy bajo. El rostro culpable, no entendía por qué. Le pasaba botellitas con manos temblorosas a Lily. Y James trataba de desenrollar un par de vendas, con lo torpe que era, el muy inútil. Tenia la mirada seria, que solo unas pocas veces le había visto. _Al parecer esto esta muy mal. _Quería decirle_oye, hermano, tranquilo que no me estoy muriendo_, aunque lo dudaba un poco por las fuertes punzadas que sentía, y el calor…por qué hacia calor. De pronto sintió algo fresco contra la piel que iba y venia. _Agua_. La lluvia calmaba el calor y lo espabilaba un poco, logrando que su mente atara recuerdos. El dolor aminoraba y se sentía tan bien, como estar en el paraíso, si es que existía.

Lily levanto el rostro al cielo, dejando que el agua le mojase. Fue difícil intentar estabilizar a Sirius, con toda esa sangre creyó lo peor. Bajo la mirada y observo a los otros dos: lucían exhaustos y de pronto ella también se sintió cansada, tal vez fue por la ausencia de la adrenalina que unos minutos antes habían tenido en sus cuerpos, quién sabe, ya no le interesaba ahora.

James se sintió mas ligero, como si hubieran retirado una enorme piedra de su estomago al ver a Sirius conciente. _Menos mal que el descerebrado es fuerte, _pensó. El agua le sabía muy bien en aquellos instantes. Era mejor estar bajo ella que en la casa de su abuela llena de mortifagos intentando matarlos. Se paso una mano sobre el cabello, inconscientemente. Las vendas aun lado medio desenredadas.

¿En qué coño estabas pensando?- le espeto Remus a Sirius. Era hora de las explicaciones.

Él aludido no contesto, se limito a escuchar la cantaleta que le tenia preparada su amigo. Los otros dos sólo los miraban temiendo que si interrumpían a Remus se podría ir contra ellos también.

James se quito la capa y la tendió sobre el cuerpo de Sirius, no quería que se enfermara después de haberlo _casi_ _resucitado_ con la lluvia que comenzaba a tomar fuerza. El cabello comenzaba a chorrearles y los regaños de Remus aun no tenían fin. _Una tremenda barbaridad de tu parte, irresponsabilidad, cuándo maduraras, podrías haber muerto, una verdadera locura…_

¿Y quién sabe dónde esta la locura ahora?- interrumpió -. Dime, ¿a caso nosotros somos los lunáticos por enfrentarnos a un grupo de dementes amantes de la pureza de la sangre? – planteándolo así sonaba un poco loco -. Estoy seguro que tú hubieras hecho lo mismo por mí y volvería a recibir esa maldición por ti, cientos de veces si fuera necesario, amigo.

Remus se avergonzó: haberle reclamado cuando él le salvo la vida. Pero hubiera preferido que no lo hubiera hecho, no se perdonaría que ninguno de ellos muriera por él, no valía demasiado la pena.

Lo siento, es que…pudiste haber muerto y yo…yo no me lo perdonaría – balbuceaba lleno de remordimiento.

Para eso estamos los amigos – le guiño un ojo y comenzó a reír, una risa que contagio a todos y se convirtió en un quejido.

Deberíamos sacarlo de aquí – dijo Lily aun sin perder la sonrisa –, o sino enfermara y no habrá quién lo aguante.

Yo también te quiero, pelirroja – comento sarcásticamente.

Lily tiene razón. Además, aun falta vendarte, no creo que sea conveniente hacerlo aquí – James se levanto y aparto el húmedo cabello de sus ojos, dejándolos libres para observar mejor a Sirius -. Por cierto, bienvenido, compañero. Te tardaste mucho.

¿Eso es todo? ¿Dónde están las lagrimas?; creí que me querías mas, tío.

Vaya, creo que ya esta curado del todo, sigue siendo el mismo arrogante de siempre – dijo Lily poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Hubo una carcajada como respuesta.

La tormenta sobre ellos, con cada gota intentando aplastarlos, paralizarlos de terror, tratando de debilitar sus sentidos y su mente, llevarlos a la perdición. Ya había acabado con el mundo Mágico, ahora solo faltaba apagar la llama de aquellos soñadores, los locos que veían la vida como debería ser y no como es.*

_La vida es tan lunática como tu, amigo. _

* Miguel de Cervantes.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Nota de la amiga de la autora: hola, sé que este no es uno de los mejores capítulos de flopin, pero tendrán que comprenderla y perdonarla por tal fechoría ya que hoy me ha comentado que no saldrá como lo había previsto hace unos días. Tardará un poco más de tiempo y nosotros estaremos ahí para apoyarla. Así que desearle suerte, y esperemos que no se desborone como al principio. Suerte amiga.**_

_III. Decisiones. _

_Dicen que los adolescentes son insensibles, impulsivos, que toman decisiones a la ligera, incapaces de saber medir las consecuencias._

La cacerola cae al suelo ruidosamente y con ella el pescado. James maldice por lo bajo, observa su mano derecha y nota la irritación rojiza en el costado de la palma. Es que se ha quemado. Se enfurece con él mismo, con el _inútil pescado_ y la _estúpida sartén._ Intenta descargar un poco su mal humor y patea el desastre que ha provocado. No le sirve de nada, aún está enojado, se han quedado sin cena.

Se da la vuelta y encara a sus dos amigos que lo miran perplejo: Remus. Sentado a la mesa, descubriendo cómo funciona el _abridor de latas_, ese que le ha dado Lily para destapar unos duraznos en almíbar; Sirius, recostado sobre la única cama, aun adolorido por la herida. El primero de ello va a decir algo pero es interrumpido por Lily que sale del baño con el cabello húmedo.

¿Qué ha pasado?- pregunta con el ceño fruncido.

Y antes de que alguien responda, James cruza la pequeña habitación hacia el baño, pasando de ella, y se encierra dando un portazo.

Se sienta en el piso de madera, sintiéndose avergonzado y furioso a la vez por lo ocurrido hace unos instantes. Tal vez si el comedor, la cocina y la cama no se encontraran en la misma estancia no habría actuado de esa manera y no habría ido a encerrarse al único lugar con un poco de privacidad.

_Pero que estúpido._

Después de un rato abre la puerta y salea la cocina-comedor-habitación. Se acerca a la cama de Sirius y se queda de pie al lado, sin saber qué hacer. Lily esta frente el fuego removiendo algo que huele muy bien. Remus ha descubierto como abrir la lata y sonríe orgulloso de su asaña.

¿Así va a ser siempre cuando te cases con Evans?- molesta Sirius sacándolo de su ensimismamiento.

Lily se da la vuelta y su mirada se encuentra con la de James.

Por su puesto- dice convencido-. Uno de los dos tiene que ser el que se meta en problemas, ¿no?- y sonríe.

A Lily le brillan los ojos, se ruboriza un poco y le regala una de esas sonrisas que detienen al mundo. Remus mueve la cabeza negativamente como diciendo _no tenéis remedio._ Y Sirius suelta una carcajada.

Hay veces que James se pregunta cómo demonios se metió en tal lio, esta es una de esas, pero no le importa porque está acompañado de tres de las personas más importantes en su vida, y si alguien le diera a escoger otro camino a parte de este, está seguro de que hubiera elegido el mismo. _Sin importar que el cielo truene, el viento ruja, le miedo muerda o el sol se esconda. _Siempre los elijará a ellos, porque es su decisión y no importa que esa misma noche se estén tomando una copa de vino con la muerte.

Las decisiones son las que hacen a las personas, y James esta consiente de eso.


End file.
